


Handcuffed

by planetundersiege



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Handcuffs, Nipple Play, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Wordcount: 100-500, gabenath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “I take it as you’re enjoying it.”“Extremely, sir.”





	Handcuffed

“Well.” Gabriel said as he tied the blindfold over Nathalie’s head, making sure it would stay in place. The woman was nude, lying on the silk sheets of the master bed, waiting for Gabriel to make a move. “How do you feel?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure you’re missing something important dear Gabriel. The handcuffs.”

The way she said it, the way her voice basically was like a melody for his ears, he felt is cock twitch, he was so painfully hard, his lover being so intoxicating. He needed her badly, but he also wanted her to receive as much pleasure as possible before that. So he took the handcuffs, took her petite wrists and locked, before placing Nathalie’s arms behind her head, on the sheets of the bed.

“Well.” Nathalie said, smiling. “This is certainly better.”

“I take it as you’re enjoying it.”

“Extremely, sir.”

He smiled at her response, taking the flogger into his right hand, and started. He didn’t hit her, but let the fabric run over her bare skin, causing her to whimper. Nathalie felt a thrill, not having any idea on where it would touch her next, and it made her excitement grow. She was wet, juices exiting her entrance, staining the sheets. Gabriel continued to tease her, causing the woman to let out small whimpers, that quickly grew into moans, along with a ragged breath.

Her heart was beating, and all of her wondered where Gabriel would go next, and his next move surprised her. His hand lightly touched her breasts, cupping them as he lightly moved them in circles, his thumbs on her hard nipples.

“G…Gabriel.”

The man grinned as he touched his lover. She looked so helpless tied up, completely irresistible. And hearing her moan his name.

“Yes Nathalie?” he said, wanting to tease her.

“Just fuck me, now. I can’t take this anymore. But leave the cuffs and blindfolds on.”


End file.
